Not What Is Expected
by LxZrulez
Summary: All the smashers know that Link and Peach are together. What happens when Zelda, the tomboy princess and one of the best fighters ever, catches Link's eye? Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, yes, i rewrote this... sort of. Now, if you don't like this version, i'm sorry.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Link!" The Hero of Twilight turned. Running toward him was Peach, the pretty and dainty princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Link smiled as she caught up to him. Peach placed her gloved hand on his cheek, then whispered sweetly," I'm gonna be battling Zelda today. Team battle. Me, Marth, and Olimar on green team and Zelda/Sheik on blue. Wish me luck, 'kay?" With that she kissed him fiercely, and Link returned it. After a moment or two, they parted. peach ran toward the portals. "See ya, Link!' Peach called. Link smiled, then went to find a seat in the stands.

Link was a warrior from distant Hyrule. When he had received an invitation to join a fighting tournament (also known as the Super Smash Bros. Tournament). Once there, he had become quick friends with Marth (a blue-haired swordsman who wore a blue tunic) , Pit (A young angel with messy brown hair), and Ike (another blue-haired swordsman who fought with a heavy golden blade. His hair was always sticking up). Link had met Peach, and had pretty much considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend after a few times talking and going out to dinner.

* * *

Zelda stepped into the portal. She would be battling at Battlefield. Excellent. She smirked to herself. Finally, she would get to try her skills.

Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule. She had received an invitation to participate in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, and sh had readily excepted it. After all, it meant she could improve her battle skills.

"3...2...1...GO!!" Zelda blasted Marth into the air as he charged at her, then swung her leg around, hitting Olimar hard in the head with a powerful blast. When Peach swung her frying pan at her, she ducked, blasting the other princess backward with a potent burst of fire. She then twisted around, conjuring a diamond around her body, giving Marth quite a bit of damage, then teleported straight at Olimar, causing the little captain to burst into flame. She then performed the swift and dazzling transformation into Sheik, her other form. Leaping up in the air, she sent her foot slamming into Peach's face, then twisted again, kicking her fiercly. When she landed, Sheik sent another kick upward, so Peach received a hard impact when she came falling down. After Peach was sent flying off, Sheik turned her attention to the Altean prince and and rather pint-sized captain. The ninja pulled out her needles and shot them straight at them, and while her opponents were dazed by the sudden attack, Sheik slashed at them with her chain. While they recovered, Sheik transformed back into Zelda, and sent them both flying off with a quick burst of Din's Fire.

"The game's winner is...Zelda!" While everyone applauded, Zelda merely placed her hand on her arm and stared to her right. That game was hardly fun... the only satisfying thing was that she got a little challenge...

Zelda walked down the corridors toward the dinig hall. There, she saw Samus, her friend (whom she had met when she first arrived) , saving her a seat. Zelda smiled as she sat down next to the world famous bounty hunter.

"Hi, Zel," Samus greeted her, smiling."Wonderful game... beat them in what, 2 minutes? And you didn't get any damage either. I've heard that Marth's no sissy..."

Zelda smiled at her friend's compliments. It didn't matter whether she beat every smasher.... to her, all she cared about was training.

"Oh, no," Samus muttered." Can't they snog somewhere else?"

Zelda already knew who Samus was talking about... Link and Peach. Ugh. Even though they had barely been together for more than a month, that couple was always kissing, or snuggling, or sweet talking in public. Damn it, they were annoying! Zelda looked at the happy couple. Link was whispering in Peach's ear, and the two of them were giggling. Even worse, they were looking at her. Zelda could feel heat rising up in her face. Zelda narrowed her eyes. That little sappy couple could do anything they wanted, for all she cared, except for talk about her. Zelda glared viciously at the pair. When Peach caught her eye, she immediately stopped laughing. Mission accomplished. Zelda smirked as she turned back toward Samus, and joined the conversation about ... what? Who Link liked?

Evidently, some people had a far-fetched idea that whoever was the strongest female smasher deserved to be Link's girlfriend. So now there were three groups... People who thought Link was fine with Peach, people who thought Link and Samus went well together (Samus was ready to kill someone), and... WHAT!! People who thought Zelda and Link went well together! Zelda fumed as she listened to those idiots argue. She and Samus both got up and left the room, both growling under their breath. When they got back to their suite, both let their anger out.

"WHAT THE F**KING HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE!!!" Samus yelled as she punched her pillow fiercly. "I can't believe that they think that- that I'd like that person! Sure, he's good-looking and all, but I JUST CAN"T STAND IT IF I WERE WITH HIM! AURGGGGHHHH!"

Zelda, too, was taking her anger by yelling. "What in Hyrule is wrong with those people?! He's got a girlfriend for crying outloud! By the goddesses, I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL SOMEONE IF I HEAR ONE MORE ARGUMENT ABOUT WHO LINK LOOKS BETTER WITH. PEACH IS WITH HIM AND THAT'S THAT!!!!"

After a few minutes of yelling at inanimate objects (A pillow, table, a stuffed bunny) the two angry girls finally decided to rest.

* * *

**Yes, it hasn't been changed much. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Zelda decided to change what she wore. She hated dresses (she made a exception for her usual dress, 'cause Master Hand insisted that she wear it because she was a princess), and couldn't stand wearing makeup, either. And definitely NO highheels. She just couldn't stand them! Those stupid shoes... Zelda decided to put on a different training outfit today. She chose a tan tunic-like shirt and red-wood colored shorts. She put on a belt with pouches strapped to it, and decided to go barefoot. She braided her hair up Sheik-style (minus the bandage thingy) and ran out of the room.

"Hey, Samus!" she called when she saw her blonde friend outside the dining hall. Samus grinned as Zelda came charging at her. Zelda skidded to a stop in front of her friend, and noticed that Samus was looking at the door apprehensively.

"What is it?" Zelda asked curiously.

Samus grimaced, than said,"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you. The climate is enough to make me wanna throw up!" Zelda shrugged, then went in.

Samus was right. She did want to throw up. Zelda could feel bile rising in her throat as she stared at the middle of the dining hall. Link and Peach were kissing so passionately that Zelda felt that she was intruding on their privacy. Not that she really cared. She just wished that they'd kiss somewhere else... somewhere where people wouldn't throw up if they watched them. All over the place people had vomited, and Zelda could see why. She quickly retreated from the love zone.

"Ugh," she muttered as she stepped out of the steamy dining hall."I hope I'll never see anything like that ever again."

Samus patted her back sympathetically. Both of them shuddered at the nightmare of intruding the lovebirds. The whole mushy, lovey-dovey atmosphere was enough to drive the two female smashers up the wall. They absolutely HATED the stupid love-at-first sight thing. It was super annoying!

To get the extremely disurbing event out of their minds, Samus and Zelda decided to train. Unfortunately, while they walked to the arena, they were side-tracked.

"SAAAAAAMUUUUUUUS!!!"

"ZEEEEEEEELDAAAAAAA!!!"

Samus and Zelda looked at each other in horror. They knew those voices. Too well. Snake and Captain Falcoln were running towards them. Quick as a flash, Zelda and Samus took off running. They couldn't let those two idiots catch them! Forunately for them, Captain Falcon and Snake were rather slow, despite the fact that Captain Falcon was a racer. In only a few seconds they had lost the crazy pair. Zelda and Zamus continued on toward the training arena.

"Go! Go! Goooooooooooooo!"

Zelda and Samus were "battling". Training, actually. And currently, people were itching for a full out training session.

"Ready, Zel?" Samus called.

"Ready!"

"'Kay.... GO!" Samus and Zelda charged at each other. Samus (in zero suit) kicked at Zelda, but the princess quickly flipped away. Since she was wearing the tunic-like outfit, she was no longer rendered by a skirt. Zelda kicked her leg up, hitting Samus hard in the face, then flipped over the bounty hunter's head, blasting Samus as she soared overhead. Samus immediately retaliated by zapping Zel with her paralyzer, then proceeded to damage her. Zelda blasted Samus back with Nayru's love, then attacked her training partner with a few potent bursts of magical energy. Finally,Samus surrendered.

Link was watching the training session. He had to admit that the blue-eyed brunette was a good fighter, as was the blonde. He watched as the blonde surrendered, and observed that they were evidentaly good friends from the way the two laughed and talked. He turned to his friend, Pit.

"Who is she?" he asked his winged friend, gesturing toward the brunette. He knew the blonde was Samus, a bounty hunter, but he didn't know who the brunette was. She looked vaguely familiar, however...

"Oh... that's Zelda," Pit told him." She usually wears a dress, 'cause she's a princess, but i hear she's quite a tomboy..."

Now Link remembered why she looked so familiar. He'd never talked to her, but he knew she was an exellent fighter, and was liked among all the other smashers, as well. He'd assumed that she was rather girly, like Peach, but evidently this girl was different. He nodded, then walked back to his room to change. After all, a smasher has to train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her back with her other hand. Ganondorf and Donkey Kong should never be underestimated, in her opinion. She used to have her doubts about the ape, but after taking a hard punch in the back she decided she'd watch out in the furture, though.

"Hey," she said as she met Samus near the portal.

"Great job, Zel," Samus said, clapping Zelda on the back. Zelda winced, pulling away.

"Whoa, Sam, a little sore, there..."

"Sorry. Anyways, I'm up against Luigi, Wolf, and Bowser. Wish me luck!"

"Alright... good luck, Samus."

"Thanks!" Samus said, stepping into the portal. Zelda smiled, walking off to the gardens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her footsteps crunched some of the fallen leaves as she walked along the path. She breathed in the fresh Pctober air, inhaling deeply. She froze suddenly. She could hear footsteps.

Zelda darted behind a bush, her skirt catching on a thorn. Cursing under her breath as she pulled free, she didn't care when there was a slight tearing sound. Until she heard the voices.

"What was that?" Zelda could hear Peach's voice ask.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." Zelda wasn't sure who this was... she thought it sounded familiar, though.

"Oh, well... Link, I'm getting a bit cold. Is it all right if I go in now?"

"Of course. I just want to stay out here a little longer, though," Zelda heard Link say.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Link!" Zelda didn't hear Link respond; she bet that he had waved his goodbye. After a few moments, she got up, assuming that Link left. She was wrong, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link looked up in suprise. A girl had just climbed out of a bush, just a few feet away from him. The blonde swordsman dropped his book in suprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The girl looked at him with surprise, stumbling backward. Blue eyes, brown hair... she was Zelda, he was pretty sure about it. She stared up at him with her brilliant blue eyes from where she had fallen a few moments ago. Link got up, picked up his book, then helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yep," Zelda answered. "Perfectly fine." She brushed some leaves that had fallen on her head off.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking down.

"No, it's okay... " Link stammered. The two of them stared at each other in an embarressed silence.

"Well, I'm going inside," Zelda said, breaking the silence. "See you." She turned and started walking back to the buildigs. Link ran to catch up to her.

"Well, I'm going back too, so... you mind if I walk with you?"

"Nope." They walked in silence a for a bit, before Link, trying to make conversation, said, "You're a good fighter. I saw your training session today."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks. I've heard that you're a good fighter, too. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight much longer." She rolled her eyes, then in mock-pain put her hand on her back. "My back is killing me!"

Link laughed, and Zelda grinned.

"I saw that battle you had with Ganondorf and Donkey Kong. And you got hit by Donkey Kong in the back, didn't you?" Link asked as they walked closer to the castle/mansion. "I don't blame you. I got a punch in the gut by him, once...man, it hurt for days!" Zelda smirked.

"Then you're lucky you haven't fought me yet. They say my punches could have a guy down on his knees in two seconds flat."

Link rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I'm postitively shaking with terror now."

"A little stuck up, aren't we?" Zelda teased, swatting at him. "But no matter how good you are, I can beat you, I'm pretty sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Who's being stuck up now, huh?" Link chortled, dodging as Zelda tried to swat him again. The two of them laughed slightly as Link pretended to trip.

"There you are, Zel!"

Link and Zelda looked up to see Samus walking towards them.

"Hey, Sam," Zelda responded. Turning to Link, she said," See you, Link!" She waved over her shoulder as she and Samus walked inside. Link shook his head. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed talking to her...


	3. Chapter 3: Tomboy

Disclaimer: I own the Legend of Zeeeeldaaaaa!!! No, i'm kidding. LoZ belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, the lucky duck.

[ Sorry. I'v been grounded. couldn't get this chapter in. the chapters for my stories will be comining slow, 'cause of my being grounded. Anyway. Lalalalalalalala!!! I luuuuuuuuved writing this chapter! OMG, Peach reminds me of Alice Cullen. You'll see why!]

Zelda was walking down to the dining hall early in the morning. "Zelda?" The young princess turned. Peach was peeking out of her room.

"Yeah, what?" Zelda pivoted and walked up to the princess in pink. Peach looked embarresed.

"Uh, Zelda... erm... I wanted to ask your help for something..." her voice trailed off. Zelda nodded and walked into Peach's room. The princess of the mushroom kingdom closed the door after she followed.

20 minutes later...

Link walked down the hallway toward Peach's room. He usually escorted her to the dining hall. As he walked down the familiar corridor, her heard a scream. And it didn't sound anything like Peach's.

He opened the door, then walked in. He noticed there were two people in the room. Peach was standing, holding what looked like a hairdryer in her left hand and a comb in her other. She was giggling hysterically as she combed through the other girl's hair. The other girl, a beautiful blue-eyed brunette, was struggling against her seat. Link saw that her arms were chained to the arms of the chair she was sitting on. The girl turned. "Get me out of here!"

Zelda was completely helpless as Peach tortured her with hair curlers and mascara. When Peach's boyfriend had come in, she'd hoped that he would help her. But, _nooooooo_, he just had to stand there watching.

"Okay, Zellie, I'm gonna give you a manicure," Peach giggled in her high, girly voice. Zelda squirmed in her seat, hating the stupid chains that bound her to her seat. She hated nail polish. Even worse, the polish was PINK!!!

Link watched as Peach brought forth some bubblegum pink sparkly nail polish. Zelda looked so horrified that he decided to intercede. "Peach?" he said. "I think you should stop torturing her." he nodded toward a very frightened Zelda. "I don't think she likes it."

_Yes,_ Zelda thought._ let me go._

"Nonsense! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Peach giggled, not noticing Zelda eye the nail polish wearily. Zelda screamed as peach uncapped it, shaking her head.

"Nooooooooo! Stop, Peach! You know I hate getting my nails painted!"

"You never told me that. Too late."

" I told you! I hate nailpolish more than anything!" That was a lie. Actually, she hated high heels, mascara, and lipstick more than anything. Unfortunately, Peach had already forced her into sparkly pink stilletos and a hot pink dress. Ugh!

Peach sighed. "Then I'll have to make do with lipstick. How about rose red?"

Zelda shuddered. Peach tried to uncap the lipstick, cursing under her breath when it wouldn't come off. Link took the oppurtunity to cut Zelda's chains. The second the shackles were off, Zelda bolted up and ran to the balcony. Peach and Link ran after her, Peach still trying to uncap the stubborn cap. Link watched in uttur amazement as Zelda leapt on the railing, lifting the sparkly skirt. She wouldn't jump off, would she? Peach's room was on the fifth floor!

Zelda catupaulted off the railing. Stupid stilletos. Now she would have to concentrate on not snapping the stupid heels. She landed gracefully on the floor, much to Link and Peach's suprise and amazement. She took off the shoes, lobbing them right back up to Peach. "Here, you can have them back!"

The brunette took off running, barefoot. Link watched her charge away, amazed at how different she was from Peach. Since they were both princesses, he expected her to like makeup, pink, dresses, and parties. he didn't know if she had ay aversions against parties, but obviously Zelda hated pink, dresses, and makeup. Especially makeup! Link shook his head. Zelda sure wasn't anything like what he thought she'd be!

[ Well, there you go. A sadistic, Alice Cullen Peach. Poor Zelda. I can imagine Peach is her personal demon. Well, reeeeviiiieeeewwwww!!!]


	4. Chapter 4: Malon's BIIIG Mistake

[I decided to name this freakin' chapter. It's literally Malon's BIIIG Mistake. You'll see why]

[ One of my few disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO! I wish I did, though. Might ask Santa next year.... ]

An hour after her torture session with Peach, Zelda made her way down to the dining hall. She had changed out of the ridiculous clothing Peach had forced her into, trading the sparkly pink dress for her usual purple and white one. When she opened the big double doors, she noticed all of the seats were filled. Exept one.

"May I sit here?" she asked. Under her breath she added," Psycho's boyfriend."

Link laughed. "Sure... hey, I'm sorry about this morning." He smiled apoligically at her.

"'S okay," she muttered. "Just keep your psychotic girlfriend away from me."

Link laughed again. "Yeah, I know Peach can get a little crazy at times."

"You mean all the time," Zelda contradicted, raising her slender eyebrows. Link shook his head.

"No, sometimes."

"All."

"Sometimes."

"All."

"Ah, shaddup." Link shoved her playfully. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"I've never slapped a guy before... but you might have the honor of being the fir-"

"ZEEEELLIIEEE!!" Snake's voice rang out throughout the room. Everyone turned to stare at the spy who came rushing into the dining hall.

Zelda yelped, diving under the table. "Don't let him know I'm here!" she pleaded.

"Sure." Link moved so that he blocked Zelda from anyone else's view. He turned and noticed that Snake was walking towards him.

"Have you seen Zelda?" Snake asked. "You know, that seriously hot brunnette?"

Link shook his head. He had to admit, though... Zelda WAS hot. Wait... he had a girlfriend...

Snake's voice broke through his thoughts. "Well, if you see her, tell me." Snake rushed off. Link rolled his blue eyes. Why would he tell Snake where Zelda was? To let the mercenary stalk her? He didn't think so...

"Whew," Zelda murmured. In a flash, Snake was dashing back, and the Princess of Hyrule hid under the tablecloth again. Link looked up to find Snake looking around.

"Are you sure you didn't see Zellie? I thought I heard her." Snake was still peering around the room. Trying his best not to sound annoyed, Link answered," No. I haven't seen her. Now will you let me eat my breakfast in peace? I'd apprectiate it." He went back to chewing his cereal. Snake sighed.

"Okay... but if you see her, te-"

"Tell her to come see you. Yeah, whatever. Now can I please- PLEASE- eat in peace?" LInk couldn't hide his irritation, but Snake didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. See you." The bearded mercenary walked out of the crowded dining hall. Once he was gone, Zelda deemed it safe to rise.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Link was still glaring off at the direction the spy had walked off to. Zelda noticed this.

"He's annoying, isn't he? You're lucky he isn't stalking you."

The Hero of Twilight turned to look at her. "He stalks you?"

"Yep." Zelda didn't seem to think anything unusual about Link's incredulous expression; on the contrary, she helped herself to some toast and butter. LInk shook his head as if to rid it of water. After a few bites of her bread, Zelda said," Maybe I'll see you on the battlefield today."

"Maybe. When's your first match?"

"Uhh... 10:00... Holy Nayru! I'm late!" Zelda looked up at the clock. It was 9:43. "I'm supposed to meet my opponents in 2 minutes. Seeya, Psycho's boyfriend!" She dashed off, leaving behind a pice of unfinished buttured toast.

"Psycho's boyfriend?" Link muttured, staring after the brunnette rushing away. "What type of name is that?"

* * *

Malon looked around. Dining room... that way. She walked through the double doors leading to the eating area. There he was... she spotted her friend, Link. He had invited her to come see him and other smashers fight in person. She walked over to him, swinging her red hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Link!" she said cheerfully. Link flashed a smile at her.

"Hey, Malon. You came just in time. One match is gonna start soon... my girlfriend's saving us seats. Let's go!" Malon followed her green-hatted friend out into the smash stadium.

"Hello, Link! Oh, you must be Malon! It's nice to meet you!" Link's girlfriend Peach said as they walked to their seats. Peach was a pretty girl, who wore a fluffy pink dress and large saphire earings. Her crown also had saphires, with one large ruby at the front. Malon smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you, too." She looked toward the middle of the stage. Fighters were appearing. One blue-haired guy whose hair stuck up like he'd been electrocuted pulled out a large golden sword, swinging it around. Another smasher, what seemed like a puffball wearing batwings and a mask, was also carrying a sword. The third fighter was also male... a pudgy man with a red hat with a M on it. He also wore a red shirt and blue overalls, and had a large brown mustache. The fourth was... WHOA! Malon felt dizzy. The fourth smasher was everything a girl cold want: Tall, tanned, mysterious... Malon swooned. The fourth fighter wore a cowl covering his face, and golden hair framed most of what could still be seen, making it so that Malon could only really see his eyes, which were a brilliant red. He wore a tight-fitting gray bodysuit, which had a red Sheikah eye on his chest. A dagger was slung on his hips, and what seemed like bandages wrapped around his head.

"Who's that?" she asked Link, pointing at the mysterious boy.

"The blue-haired's Ike, the one with a mustache is Mario, the one with batwings is Meta Knight, and that one with the red Sheikah eye symbol is Sheik." Malon sighed dreamily. Sheik was a a fitting name for the boy... it sounded mysterious and strong, like him. She watched as the Brawl began.

The one named Ike seemed relatively strong. He sent the one called Meta Knight flying with one slash. The masked puffball, retaliated, however, tornadoing into the blue-haired swordsman swiftly. Mario, the pudgy one, threw a fireball at Sheik, but Sheik merely leapt up at the last second, then flipped over his opponent. He landed behind Mario, then slammed his foot into the back of Mario's hatted head, sending the plumber flying. Malon noticed that Sheik had a braid... a rather long one. Mario leapt back to the stage, but was soon electrocuted by a chain Sheik seemed to pull out of nowhere. Mario, dazed, soon became victim of a quick death after Sheik snatched him up and kicked him with such force it sent him flying off the battlefield, too far away to jump back. Malon watched as Sheik turned his attention to the pufball and the blue-haired swordsman.

The swordsman seemed to have less damage than Meta Knight, but still Meta Knight fought until they where about even. Sheik seemed to be biding his time, waiting for the survivor. After a few combo attacks Ike defeated Meta Knight, but not after getting a lot of damage. The two survivors rushed each other.

Ike barreled into Sheik, yelling and slashing at the cowled fighter. Sheik didn't take that lightly. He slammed his fist into Ike's face, but Ike hit Sheik with such force he was sent flying off the stage. When the impact of Ike's blade hit him, Sheik let out a scream of pain... he did sound an awful lot like a girl. Malon shook her head. Even the most perfect of men couldn't be perfect...

This time, Ike was the one who yelled in pain. Sheik had shot him with a few needles before slashing at him with his chain. Ike buckled under the pain of electricity arcing through his body. Sheik gave his opponent time to recover before continuing his attack. In a few moments Ike lost his only life.

"And the winner is... SHEIK!" Master Hand roared as Sheik crossed his arms. Malon swooned (again). She was pulled out of her daydream when Link tapped her on the arm.

"Hey, I'm next. Seeya." Link walked toward a portal. Malon waited eagerly for the Sheik to come into the audience. There he was! She was about to gesture toward him when he began walking toward her.

"This seat taken?" he asked, gesturing toward the spot next to her. "I'm beat."

Malon shook her head, mute. Sheik slumped into in his seat, rubbing his forhead.

"Great game, Sheik," Peach said. Sheik looked up in alarm at the pink-clad princess. Peach giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't force you through a makeover... yet." Sheik sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Peach. Man, Ike hits hard! I'll have a bruise for months."

Peach shook her head in amazement. "I don't know how you do it... you beat two of the best fighters with less than 90% damage. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Sheik straightened in his seat, looking at the current battle. "Say... Link's a good fighter."

Malon looked over, too. Sure enough, Link was on the battle field, fighting a kid wearing a baseball cap and backpack, another blue-haired swordsman, and what looked like a blue squirtle. Malon turned her attention back to Sheik. SHe tried to bring up the courage to ask...

"Uh... Sheik... are y-you.. um... f-fre-ee t-tonight?"

Sheik stared at her. Malon turned red. Peach choked on the tea she was drinking. All the smashers sitting near them turned and ogled at her.

"You... you aren't lesbian, are you?" Sheik asked.

"N-no..."

"Then why are you asking me out?"

Malon looked confused. "What? You're a guy, aren't you?"

Peach sighed. "I think you got your genders mixed up. Sheik's a girl."

"No, he isn't!" Malon refused to believe that the man of her dreams was actually a girl.

"Yes, I am. Unless suddenly boys are girls and vice versa."

"You can't be a girl! You look like a boy!"

"Sheik's too hot to be a boy," Snake said, turning around from his seat two rows in front. He cowered at Sheik's Sheikah Death Glare.

"Stay outta this, stalker. I'm a girl... uh... what's your name?"

"Her name's Malon," Peach provided.

"Okay... Malon. I'm a girl. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You can't be a girl. You can't!"

"What's going on here?" The arguers turned. A blonde girl in a tight blue suit was walking toward them. Sheik sighed.

"Thank the goddesses you're here, Sam. No please explain to her that i'm a girl."

Samus cocked her brow at malon. "You think my best friend's a guy? WTF? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are the crazy ones. Sheik's a guy. Period."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see the newcomer. Link.

"What's happening?"

Sheik snorted. "Link, that redhead thinks I'm a guy. I'm a girl. Now explain that to her before I kill someone."

Link stared at his red-haired friend. "You know Sheik's a girl, right? It's sorta obvious."

Malon glowered at him. "Sheik's a guy. Stop trying to trick me. "

Sheik glared at her. "You know what? I'll prove I'm a girl."

A flash of light surrounded the ninja. After a few moments, the light disappeared. Standing in Sheik's place was a beautiful brown-haired girl with large blue eyes. Malon gaped.

"Where's Sheik?" she stammered. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I am Sheik. When I look like this, I'm called Zelda."

"But.. you're a-a g-girl..." Malon muttured before she blacked out.

[ Ohh... poor Zelda. I know during Sheik's battle I kept on saying "he this, he that" cause it was in Malon's P.O.V. Sheik's a girl in this story. don't hate me, pleez.]


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Night

**Hey! I'm back! Just thought i'd tell ya something... i've decided i like iliaxlink waaaaaay more than zelink!**

**...**

**u know i was kidding, right? i. was. freakin'. kidding. ZELINK ROX!**

**... now, disclaimers... i'm to lazy to say them... so Ilia! You say it today!**

**Ilia: Why me?**

**Stop being a whiny brat, Ilia. Say it before i kill you **

**Ilia: Fine... LxZrulez doesn't own Nintendo. happy?**

***cough cough* you forgot something**

**Ilia: But i don't want to say it!**

**SAY IT BEFORE I DESTROOOOOOOYYYYY YOU!**

**Ilia: fine... zelink rox**

**Oh... yeah... thought i'd thank a few of the people who reviewed my storiiiiieeees! Lol, I'm haaaappy! Thanx for all those nice reviews! um.... let's see... CyndersFlame, Reyser3000, CrazyLoZmaniac, Zelinkfreak, Foxpilot, thanx for all your reviews! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, on the battlefield Final Destination, Zelda was having a great time.....

"I hate you but I LOVE killing you!" Zelda yelled as she blasted Snake. "Aren't I nice?" Snake didn't answer; he was too busy screaming in pain while Zelda zapped him continuously . After only a few moments, Snake lost one of his two lives.

"I was going easy on you," he said as he reappeared on the battlefield. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Fine... go hard. If you win this one, I'll go on a date with you."

"But that's not fair! You have one more life than me!'

"Fine. Don't be a baby," Zelda muttured as she leaped off the stage. Reappearing back on the stage a few moments after, she yelled,"Ready? Go!"

No matter how hard Snake fought and how much he wanted that date, he lost.

"I was going easy on you!' he called after Zelda, trying to maintain his dignity.

"Yeah, sure, I've heard that one before...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, around sunset...

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Link asked as he walked with Peach through the gardens. Peach smiled, adjusting her earrings.

"Well... Master Hand said I could take a little vacation, so... I'm going to France!" Peach squealed. Link grinned.

"Great! When are you going to leave?"

"Now. Oh... there's my limo!" Peach said. She turned and pecked Link swiftly on the lips. "Bye!" She took off running toward the pink limo that was waiting for her. Link grinned. He hoped she had a nice time there. His ears twitched. he could hear the fluttering of wings...

"Link! Hurry up! have you forgotten? It's movie night!!" Pit shouted as he raced toward his friend like a over-sized over-excited hummingbird.

"Great! What movie are we watching first?"

"Uh... I dunno. We'll be voting!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link ran into the TV room after Pit. All around the room, smashers were sitting on poufs, sofas, chairs, pillows, or they just sat on the floor. He glanced around the room and spotted the now-familiar head head the Princess of Hyrule.

"Hey," he said, sitting on a pouf next to Zelda.

"Hey," she answered. Link smiled.

"Okay... What movie will we watch?" Master Hand asked from where he was at the front of the room.

"Star Wars!" Falco and Fox shouted.

"Star Wars the CLONE Wars!" Wolf howled.

"NOT STAR WARS!" Samus yelled. "They insult bounty hunters!"

"Indiana Jones!" Ness and Lucas called out, leaping out of their seats. "It's SOOOO COOL!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Tetra (who had come to visit) and T. Link shouted, jumping up and down like crazy. Link shook his head. He couldn't believe how silly his younger self was.

"High School Musical 3!" Wario roared, his finger still in his nose. Everyone turned to stare at him. Wario just picked his nose. He blinked. They blinked. Then chaos resumed.

"Lord of the Rings!" Link and Zelda called out at the same time. They turned to look at each other, before turning away, blushing slightly. Samus and Marth (who were sitting near them) noticed and smirked.

"2012!" was Snake's suggestion.

"FALCON WANTS TO WATCH CARS!" C. Falcon yelled, nearly bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Paranormal Activity!" Kirby yelled. Everyone ogled at the wad of pink bubblegum. Kirby shrugged. "What? It's supposed to be cool!"

Once again people began shouting out their suggestions.

"Twilight!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Pokemon!" P.T. shouted, the Pokemon all nodding enthusiastically at his feet.

"Phenomenon," Lucario murmured, standing on one foot in a yoga pose.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief!" Pit hollered. Master Hand raised his hand (namely, his whole body).

"Okay... I'll choose. Avatar!" Everyone was fine with that. Two hours and 45 minutes later it was over.

"Wow, that was a good movie," Zelda said as the end credits began. "What're we watching nex- oh, no..."

Captain Falcon had put in his choice. Everyone groaned. Link spent the whole movie with his hands clamped around his ears. He moved slightly because his legs were beginning to feel numb... but then he stopped.

Zelda was asleep. And somehow her head had fallen onto his lap.

Link fidgeted. Okay... it felt sort of weird to have a girl who was not your girlfriend sleeping with her head on your lap, but Link couldn't bring himself to push her off or wake her up. He stayed still through the next movie (Valentine's Day). For some reason he didn't want to wake her up. And he didn't want to admit this, but he actually didn't mind...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda felt oddly comfortable. She didn't know why, though. All she remembered was that they had been watching a horribly annoying movie and she had fallen asleep...

She opened her eyes. Hmm... it was so warm here. But why was her head resting against something soft? She didn't remember going back to her room... she looked down. Green cloth and beige pants... she raised her head higher. A baldric strapped across a chest covered by the top of a green tunic... she raised her gaze to his face. Oh, Goddesses...

"You're finally awake?" Link asked, smirking at her. Zelda flushed a brilliant red.

"What are we watching?" she asked, hoping to divert the attention from herself.

"See for yourself."

Zelda looked at the screen She yelped and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Why was she shielding her eyes?

"We're watching Twilight.... can't you see why I'm acting like this?" Zelda mumbled.

"No."

"It scares the heck outta me," she said, still not looking at the screen. Link shrugged.

"Why? Twilight isn't that scary..."

"No. It's not that," Zelda said, uncovering her eyes to look at him. "Robert Pattinson gives me nightmares."

"What?" Link asked between peals of laughter. "Robert Pattinson scares you?"

"Yes," Zelda said, wondering why he was laughing at her. "Are you kidding me? He looks like one of those weird zombie-"

"Spare me."

"Then stop laughing." Link stopped. Zelda smirked.

"I'm getting tired of this movie," Tetra said, getting up and walking to the front of the room. "We're gonna watch Pirate's of The Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Anyone got a problem?"

No one said anything. Tetra smirked and put away the bomb she had been holding before putting in the movie.

"Wow," Link said, turning to Zelda. "Did you act like that when you were young?"

"Hmm... maybe, maybe not."

"I can't imagine it," Link chortled. "I bet you were probably all proper and -"

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY OLDER SELF?" Tetra shrieked, joining their conversation. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Link and Zelda both stared at the pirate. Tetra stared right back. Silence. Then...

"Tet, why were you screaming?" Toon Link asked, turning to look at Link and Zelda. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Tetra fumed. "It's just that guy-" she pointed at Link-" assumes just 'cause my older self is a princess, that she was all prim and proper and sissy-ish."

"Hey," Link protested. "I never said sissy-ish-"

"Well, just to tell you, Link," Toon Link whispered, crawling closer and murmuring in his ear, "Tetra is the toon version of Zelda when she was younger. Do you think she was all proper and stuff?"

Link looked at Tetra. The young female pirate was still fuming.

"No...."

"Exactly. The worse thing to call Tetra - and probably Zelda too- is a sissy." For once, Toon Link wasn't goofing off.

"You ought to remember that if you're gonna date her," T. Link added. Link did a double take.

"What... w-wa... but... whazzasuposamean... I measn, what's that supposed to mean?" Link stammered. "I already have a girlfriend! And you know that!"

T. Link shrugged. "Coulda fooled me, you could've." Then... "OH! I LOVE fighting scenes!" Then once again, T. Link was enthralled by the film. Link shook his head. What was wrong with his younger self? Sure, Zelda was nice and all... not to mention pretty... _Stop right there_, he chided himself. _You already have a girlfriend._

They spent the rest of the movie in silence. Link peeked a few times at Zelda, and saw that she was blushing an incredible red.

"Nice movie," Link said, breaking the silence between them. "I love those sword fighting sequences." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"MY TURN!" Pit shouted. "PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF!" He flew to the front of the room and changed the movie.

"This one should be interesting," Zelda murmured. "It's about the Greek Gods."

2 hours later...

"WHOA! I WISH I COULD DO THAT!" Toon Link interrupted, pointing at the screen. Luke and Percy were fighting in the air, both wearing flying shoes. "I WISH I COULD HAVE AN ITEM LIKE THAT! THAT'D BE SO AWESOME!" The expression on T. Link's face made it look like no one in their wildest dreams could wish for more than to fly around on winged sneakers, through a raging storm fighting with swords. Link shook his head. Crazy Toon Link. Zelda stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked. Link shrugged.

"Well, night, anyway," Zelda said, standing up. "See you in the morning!" She walked out of the rom, waving over her shoulder. Link smiled back, returning the wave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**OKAY! I know, extremely short... but don't kill me! *ducks as someone throws a tomato* HEY! Didn't i say on my profile that i hate tomato stains? *dodges a turnip* Let me rephrase that. in general, i don't want things thrown at me. Okay... I hope you people like that chapter! Review, pweaze!**


	6. Chapter 6

**yes, I'm back with another chapter. Now... I thought I'd include a little list of my favorite stories this week. You should read them.**

**- You're So Cute When You Blush (by animekaz)**

**-The Week of the Blue Sun (by Foxpilot)**

**-Our Vines have Tender Grapes (by sawyerzelda)**

**-A Wolfishly Ever After (by Mwahahaevil)**

**-Damsel In Distress Syndrome (by yamizook)**

**Okay, so yeah. thank you all those people who reviewed! Now, let's see... Foxpilot, CrazyLoZmaniac, Reyser3000, Zeldalover29, DecipticonDefenstrater, Amyfan111, Cyndersflame, ZelinkFreak... i think that's all of them... anywayz, thank you! now, enjoy! (if it's possible to enjoy one of my stories XD)**

* * *

She didn't get it. Why did she dream about him?

She had just woken up, panting, after a dream. The dream wasn't a nightmare. Not even close. What scared her was the fact that she enjoyed it!

Zelda sighed, resting her head in between her head as she sat up in her bed. She wasn't suppposed to be thinking about him. He already had a girlfriend, for crying out loud! And yet she couldn't help it.

She got up, swinging her legs over the side of the of the bed. She wallked out of the little room, into the main room of the suite she and Samus shared. Samus was still watching the movies. Zelda snuck out the door.

She ran through the hallways, past the dining hall, the TV room, past the kitchens, until she made it outside. It was some time extremely early in the morning, around 2 to 3:00 a.m.

She ran out onto the field, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass under her feet as her feet pounded. She loved the feeling, the adrenaline, as she ran faster and faster. This was the perfect way to push the disturbing (but still wonderful) dream away from her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link got up.

"Where are you going?" Marth asked. "This movie's a good one. Aren't you gonna watch it?"

Link shook his head. "No. I'm tired."

"Ah," Marth said, smirking. "Well, go ahead and dream about Zelda all you want..."

Link flushed a brilliant red. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, unable to stop the heat rising in his cheeks. Marth chuckled slightly.

"I saw the look on your face when she fell asleep on your lap..."

"I wasn't going to wake her up. That wouldn't have been very kind of me."

"But you enjoyed it..."

Link's cheeks burned brighter. Marth snickered. "We could roast a hot dog just by putting it on your cheek. You look like a tomato!"

Link glared at him before stalking out of the room.

"Touchy, touchy," Marth said as he watched his friend storm out the room. "But I know he likes her..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link growled under his breath as he stomped out of the room. What was wrong with Marth? He was the second person to tell Link that he liked Zelda. They were just friends! Why couldn't these people just exept that?

_Maybe not,_ a voice said at the back of his mind. _What if you're more than friends?_

Link shook his head. He and Zelda couldn't start any relationship; he alreay had a girlfriend. Besides, they were just friends.

He didn't feel like sleeping; actually he felt like walking around.

He sighed, walking faster. A walk might do him some good. He charged toward the field.

He looked up at the sky. A deep, dark blue with the stars twinkling like diamonds on velvet. Link's mind drifted as he paid more attention to his surroundings. The stars... they sparkled like her eyes...the single cloud in the horizan, it was as pale as she was....

Why was he thinking about her? He was supposed to think about Peach, but here he was, thnking about Zelda... By all rights, Peach was his girlfriend, and should be the only girl he thought about. So why was Zelda always popping up in his thoughts?

A movement ahead caught his attention. He ran closer, then saw it was Zelda.

_Oh, goddesses,_he thought. _I thought it was supposed to be speak of the devil, not think of her._

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Zelda lay back, looking at the stars. She hadn't gone stargazing in so long...

"Hey."

She turned her head. "Link!' she exclaimed. "I thought you were still watching the movies."

"I thought you went to bed."

"Yeah, well...couldn't sleep," Zelda muttured, looking away.

"Nightmare?" Link asked curiously.

"Sorta, not really."

"Well, that's enlightening," Link teased. "So what are you doing, stargazing?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, sitting up with her legs crossed. "But I hardly know any constellations. All I know are Andromeda and Hercules."

"You want me to teach you some?"

"Sure." Zelda tried to ignore the way her heart jumped in her chest.

"Well, for starters, how can you know Andromeda and not Perseus? And that one, over there, that's Taurus the Bull..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought you said you were going to bed early, and when I come back I find that you're not there? And then, an hour later, you come back covered in grass stains! Oh, c'mon, Zel, where were you?" Samus repeated for the fourth time after putting down a cinnamon bun. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You sound like some over-protective and paraniod parent."

"Pshaw. Hey... you were't with... Link, were you?"

Zelda flushed. Samus had hit a nerve.

"You did, didn't you! Oh, this is just too good!" Samus laughed, almost spilling a pitcher of milk as she pounded the table with her fist. "OMG!"

"Shut up," Zelda said coldly, glaring at her best friend. "Samus shut up." Someone tapped Zelda's shoulder. She turned.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Ike! Whazzup?"

Ike shrugged. "Master hand told me to tell you that you have a match this morning."

"Great! What kind?"

"Team. He'll announce the teams. You should go to the portals. I still have to get Link."

"Okay." Zelda got up and walked to the door. "Seeya, Sam!"

"Bye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, it's Zelda and Fox on Blue team and Falco and Link on Green team. Smashers, prepare for battle!"

Zelda turned to Fox. "You want to kill Falco or Link?"

"Falco. I still have to prove the fox is better than the blue jay."

"Alrighty then."

Team Blue was teleported onto the battlefield. Temple.

"Yes! This is my domain!" Zelda crowed, punching the air with her fist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ready? GO!" Fox and Falco rushed each other. Link and Zelda did, too.

"Oo-kay, do you have anything against fire, Link?"

"Nope."

"Good. I hope you have water nearby."

10 minutes later...

"WHY WON'T YOU STAND STILL?"

"I COULD ASK THE SAME ABOUT YOU, LINK!"

Link and Zelda were both fighting as hard as they could; unfortunately, both of them were such good fighters that each only had about 10% each.

"Hey, Link?" Zelda asked as she swiped at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow a bomb? I wanna throw it at you."

"No thanks," Link answered as he slashed at her.

"Hurrumph. Why don't people like things thrown at them?"

meanwhile...

"THIS IS FOR THAT TIME YOU STOLE THE LAST PANCAKE!" Fox yelled as he threw a bomb at Falco.

"Why? You hate blueberry!"

"Good point," Fox said. "Oh, well. BUT I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR THAT TIME YOU SNUCK SNAILS INTO MY BED!"

"Snails? I didn't do that! That was Wolf!"

In the audience, Wolf started whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

"THIS IS FOR THAT TIME YOU CALLED ME FALCON!" Now it was Falco's turn to start yelling threats. Falco started to shoot Fox with a rocket launcher.

"Hey! It's easy to confuse your names!'

"I don't look anything like that buckethead, so shut up!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU CALL ME A DOG, HUH? I DON'T LOOK LIKE A DOG!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"YES YOU- Oh! A smash ball!" The two animals forgot about their quarrels for a moment. Then, in two seconds...

"IT'S MY SMASH BALL!"

"NO, IT ISN'T! WHOEVER GETS IT FIRST HAS IT!"

Both of them returned to beating each other up.

Meanwhile...

"Ow!" Link and Zelda were still fighting, both not making much progress. They both kept dodging eachother's attacks.

"Yah!"

"Hyah!"

"YA- hhuuuuuuh?" Link and Zelda both looked up. Fox and Falco were still yelling as they fought, creating a furry cyclone. It seemed like they'd completely forgotten about the smash ball.

"-AND THIS IS FOR STEALING THE LAST PIECE OF BREAD!" Falco hollered.

"You're allergic to peanut butter!"

"So?"

"That piece of bread had peanut butter on it, smart one!"

"You put the peanut butter on!"

"Did not!'

"Did to!"

Zelda and Link both stared at their teammates. Why were they fighting about bread and peanut butter?

"Uh..." Link and Zelda said at the same time, staring at the cyclone. Then, at the same time, they blasted something at it. Zelda shot a fireball and Link threw a bomb. Both the animals were sent flying. Even as they fell off the stage, they were still beating each other up.

"-And this is for the time you yanked on my feathers!"

"-this'll make up for that time you stepped on my tail!"

"I thought it was a rug! It looks like one!"

"My tail, a rug? I'll turn you into one!"

"How do you make a rug out of feathers?"

"I dunno..."

"But you just said you'd turn me into one!'

"Shut up..."

Link and Zelda stared as both their teammates lost their lives.

"FOX DEFEATED! FALCO DEFEATED!"

Link and Zelda turned to look at each other. Final battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Samus watched as her friend batled the hero in green. Zelda liked Link, she knew she did.

"Why can't she just admit it... I know she likes Link..."

"You know, too?" Samus turned around. A swordwielder with blue hair and a blue tunic stood behind her. Marth. "You know they like each other?"

Samus nodded. Marth sighed. "But he refuses to admit it. He keeps on arguing that he already has a girlfriend."

Samus nodded her blonde head. "Yeah. Zelda practically chops my head off everytime I mention this to her. Believe me, I nearly lost my head 4 times today. "

"If only we could get them to see," they said at the same time. Samus grinned.

"So, we work together?"

"Sure." The two shook hands. Samus looked up at the empty commentator's podium. "Hmmm... I have an idea." She led Marth up there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link and Zelda were still fighting. And both of them had only 50% damage.

"Why can't you let me kill you, already?"

"It's not my fault!"

"OH MY GODDESSES, THIS IS SO- huuuuuuuh?"

A heart container fell in front of them, glittering like a gem. Link and Zelda both stared at it for a moment before yelling in unison, "MASTER HAND!"

"What?" Master Hand asked as he returned from his coffee break. Zelda looked through the crowd... and spotted Samus and Marth sneaking away from the podium, giggling. Her eyes narrowed.

"SAMUS!"

"MARTH!" Apparently Link was on the same wavelength as her.

"Excuse me," Zelda grumbled. "But now I must go kill her..." she turned and leapt off the stage. Link wasn't listening to her, however. He, too, wanted to give Marth an earful. He vaulted off the edge of the platform.

Marth would pay.

* * *

**LOL! I feel sorry for Marth and Samus. Now, can anyone guess how old I am? **

**I'm kidding. Now, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snowball fight

**Hey! LxZrulez is back! **

**Ilia: What kind of name is LxZrulez?**

**MY name.**

**Ilia: Are you a boy? It sounds like a boy's name.**

**I'M A FREAKING GIRL, IDIOT! GRRRRR!**

**Ilia: You scare me....**

**Yeah, when did u notice?**

**...**

**sorry. I had to write that. Before you people ask, i'll tell you the story (well, this chapter) is happening in november. u'll see why. and no, it's not November where i live. now, enjoy! (if u can. muahahahahahaha)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SAMUS!" Zelda shouted as she chased after her friend. "I'M GONNA KILL Y- AURGH! Stupid dress." A bright light circled around the princess of Hyrule. Once it ebbed away, there stood Zelda's alter ego, Sheik.

"Much better," she muttured before taking off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SAMUS!"

Samus ran harder. No matter how hard she ran, Zelda could always catch up to her. She didn't know how she did it. Teleport, maybe? She didn't know.

"Ow!' The blonde bounty hunter tripped on something. When she looked up, she saw Sheik (Zelda) glaring down at her. Sheik changed back into Zelda before continuing her shouting.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, SAMUS?!" Zelda yelled, her fists balling up. "WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT HEART FALL IN BETWEEN US?! HUH?"

"Calm down, Zel," Samus said, backing away. "It was just a joke. Really."

"... Okay. Sorry, I overreacted. Promise not to do anything like that again?" Zelda held her hand out. Samus shook it.

"Alright."

What she didn't tell Zelda was that her fingers were crossed behind her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Marth! I don't get it. Why do you keep teasing me? Really, Zelda and I are only friends, okay? There is no romantic relationship!"

"Yeah, sure..." Marth sounded skeptical. "There's no romantic relationship, but I know you like her. There's no denying it." Link flushed.

"Marth, really. Seriously! How would you know, anyway?"

"I saw you two this morning, stargazing. The two of you looked like you were having the time of your lives."

Link turned redder. Marth smirked triumphantly.

"See? You're blushing! There's the proof! You like her! _And_ you two were stargazing together! I bet you never took Peach stargazing, have you?"

"No," Link mumbled, "because she didn't want to get her dress dirty. Besides, we've only knew each other for a few months. " Marth's smirk grew wider.

"See? See? You like her! Link and Zelda, sitting in a tree, K-I-S- HEY!" He ducked as Link's sword sliced the air where his head once was.

"Shut up," Link said, brandishing his sword, "or I'll run you through with my sword."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Whateve- Hey hey hey, don't kill me!' He leapt out of the way as Link tried to stab him. The blue-haired swordsman couldn't resist aggravating Link more.

"You like her!"- dodge-"invite me to your wedding, will ya?"- roll-"Oh, name the baby after me!"-sidestep-"Can I be the best man?"-jump.

So pretty much Link had to spent the rest of the day tormented by Marth's teasing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning...

"IT SNOWED!' Zelda shouted, bouncing out of her bed as she looked out the window. "IT SNOWED! YEEES!"

Samus peeked out of her room, her hair tousled. "What? It snowed?"

"Yeah! Come and see!" Zelda laughed, still hopping up and down. Samus rushed into the suite, looking out the window.

"Yes! It snowed!"

Zelda looked at her friend for a moment. "You wanna go outside?" she asked. Samus grinned.

"Race ya!"

"You are _so _going to loose..."

A minute later Samus rushed outside, only to find Zelda already making an arsenal of snowballs.

"What? How did you- HEY!" Samus yelled as she recieved a mouthful of snow. Wiping the ice off her chin, she clamped up some snow, mashing it into a ball. "I'll get you for that!' She threw her icy projectile, but Zelda ducked, and the snowball hit...

"HEY!" Link yelled. "What was that for?" He, Marth, and Pit had come out because of the snow, too. Now Link was scraping together some snow.

"Uh, oh," Samus muttured. Link threw the snowball, but instead of hitting the blonde bounty hunter, it hit...

"WTF?" Ike said. "I'm a pyromaniac! I don't like getting wet!" He, too, threw a lump of snow, only to hit Lucas, who also came outside. Soon, there was a slugfest; every man for himself.

"HEY! Link, why'd you throw that at me?"

"Sorry, I was trying to hit- hey, Pit! No using your Mirror shield!"

"But you're using YOUR shield!'

"Am not! Bowser, that's not fair! No breathing fire!"

"OUCH! That got me straight in the eye, Samus!"

"Sorry, Nana! I thought you were okay with snow."

"I'm AM! Well, at least until it hits me in the eye... HAH! Got ya, Toon Link!"

"NO USING MAGIC, ZELDA!"

"Okay, okay, Snake... I was only having a bit of fun..."

"I'LL GET YOU FO THAT, PIKACHU!"

"Pika-pi! Pika-chu! Pika-pika-pi!" (translation: You're so dramatic, Ganondork. Shut up)

Needless to say, everyone was covered in snow by the time the smashers went back inside for hot chocolate.

"Man...I'm freezing," Samus said as she sat down next to Zelda. "Why were so many people intent on making sure that I looked like a icecream cone when we were having the snowball fight?"

"I dunno," Zelda said after she took a sip of her hot cocoa. "More likely they were aiming at someone else, but they hit you. I mean, they don't exxactly have the best aim in the world, do they?"

"Excuse me?" Zelda and Samus looked up. Link was standing behind them, arms crossed and a smirk on his face."I have the best aim in Hyrule."

Samus smiled.

"Here, you can have my seat, I'm done. Seeya!" Samus said, leaving the table. Zelda watched her go, and couldn't supress a slight twinge of happiness as she watched her friend walk out of the dining hall. She turned back to Link, who was sitting down.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Were you the one who started the snowball fight?" Link asked. Zelda grinned.

"Guess."

"Yes, you did," Link said, smiling. "I wouldn't put it past you to do that."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You know me too well."

"I've only known you for a little bit!"

"I dunno. Then how did you know I did it?"

"It was sorta obvious. Then again, I saw you throw it at her." Link grinned at Zelda's expression.

"No fair. Cheater," Zelda said in a mock baby-ish tone. She looked around but couldn't find the figure in pink, who was usually with the Hero of Twilight. "Hey, where's Peach?"

Link shrugged. "She went to France for a little vacation. Now you don't have to worry about makeovers!" Zelda laughed, making Link smile wider.

"You want to walk with me?" he asked. "I'm a little bored...so, what do you say?" He held out his hand to her. Zelda took it, grinning.

"Sure."

Together, they walked out of the dining room. Samus and Marth, who were watching, grinned triumphantly. More proof!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you miss her? You know, Peach?" Zelda asked as they walked around the field. Link shrugged.

"Not really. The mornings are much quieter without her pestering me to shave."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "You need to shave?" Link laughed lightly.

"No. But Peach wants me to, anyway. She hates facial hair. So most of the time I have to pretend to. "

"I'm suprised she didn't tell you to shave your eyebrows off, then," Zelda snickered. Link rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying, Zelda."

"Yeah, when did you first notice?"

"The first time I met you."

"Sure," Zelda chortled, swatting the end of his hat. "We first met when Master Hand was introducing all the smashers; we didn't know each other yet."

"Put it this way, Zel... I knew you were annoying the first time I saw you."

"Ha ha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, another freakishly short chapter. OMG, i suck. **

**...**

**i shall take a leaf out of Mwahahaevil's book and refuse to update again until i get at least 5 reviews. but no pressure!**

**Now... speaking of reviews... CLICK THAT BUTTON, ALREADY! Mwahahahahahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marin: Uh...Ra-**

**SHUT UP! NO USING MY REAL NAME!**

**Marin: Ummm...okay, Lexzie..**

**That's better**

**Marin: Aren't you supposed to start the story?**

**A-huh... whatever....OH, YEAH! I forgot! Okay....hope you enjoy this chapter, blah blah blah...avoid killing me, please, I'd apprectiate it. Amyfan111, NO MALLETS!**

**I updated the former chapters of this story. Go reread....man, i shoulda written this at Christmas. You'll see why.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't wait until the Christmas party!" Samus said, laughing. Zelda smiled, dodging a snowball Samus had thrown at her.

"I know you can't wait, Sam, " Zelda teased, throwing her own snowball in response. "You're practically jumping up and down in excitement!" Samus grinned.

"One reason I can't wait is because I want to see you and a _certain someone_ under the mistletoe...HEY!" Samus spluttered through a mouthful of snow.

"Hmmm..." Zelda said, studying the icy fragments on Samus's mouth. "Did you say something? I'm sorry, but I didn't hear..."

"Ha ha." Samus said, wiping the snow off her mouth. "I'm sure you heard nothing."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Are you contradicting me?"

"Yep! Got a problem?" Smaus asked, making another snowball in her hand.

"Nope...but I hope you have extra clothing nearby, Sam..."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!"

"Hmm...let's just say, yes."

"Shut up," Samus laughed, throwing her snowball, starting another major snowball fight.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Sam," Zelda said as the two friends walked back up to their suite. "I'm _soaked_."

"You started it, so it's not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Hmph...why are we arguing? Let's just have a short brawl and settle it!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Zelda and Samus ran toward the gym, both laughing and shaking snow from their hair.

* * *

"Oops...are we interrupting?" Zelda asked as she and Samus barged into the the gym. Link and Pit, who were battling, looked up.

"No... why? You guys were gonna train?" Pit asked, putting down his knives. Link lowered his sword.

"Erm...yeah. But we'll go now," Zelda said, turining around. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Marth called out from where he and Ike were sitting, watching the battle. "You can train with us!"

Zelda and Samus looked at each other before exchanging grins. "Sure!"

Marth grinned. "How about...instead of doing the traditional four people battling, two on each team...we do two on each team, and there are three teams? Okay!" he didn't wait for them to answer before continuing. "Oo-kay...let's split teams!"

Ike and Pit glanced at Link and Zelda, before Pit said," Me and Ike on one team, then. How about you, Marth?"

"Hm...Samus? You want to be a team?" the blue-haired prince asked, looking at the blond bounty hunter. Samus grinned.

"Sure. Link, Zelda... guess you guys make the last team!" she said, walking over to Marth. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"Ummm..." Zelda stammered, looking at her feet. "Uhhh...so you ready?"

"Whenever you are," Link said, looking almost as embarrassed as Zelda. Marth and Samus, who were watching from the other side of the room, grinned.

* * *

"Umm... Samus? We're ready!" Zelda said. Samus nodded.

"Okay. How about you, Pit, Ike?"

"Ready!"

"Okay... GO!"

Chaos was unleashed. Pit charged Samus, while Link attacked him from behind. Marth attacked Link, while Zelda blasted him in the back, and Ike attempted to set the Princess on fire. A typical battle scene with some of the most skilled fighters to be found occurred.

"HEY! Who blasted me with that fireball?"

"I did, Ike!"

"Thank you, Zelda! I love fire!"

"...It's supposed to damage you."

"Whatever! It's still fire!"

"WHO SHOT ME WITH THAT ARROW? Link? Pit?"

"I didn't, Marth! He did it!"

"Don't listen to Link, Marth! I KNOW he did!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why did you fire that blast at me, Samus?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you, Ike!"

"Really? But you hit Zelda instead."

"Wha-Oops! Sorry, Zel!"

"Too late!"

"OUCH!"

"Heh heh, Samus... your hair is sticking up like crazy! You're starting to look like Ike, now...."

"ZEEELDA!"

"No fair, Link...no grabbing people!"

"What's the use of having a hookshot if I'm not going to use it?"

"Then don't use it!"

"Nice try, Pit..."

Smashers, who had come when they heard of the battle, were watching and cheering for the team they favored.

"GOOOOO SAAAAMUS!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"GO OLDER SELF!" Toon Link hollered, waving a banner.

"Zelda! Come on, you can do it, baby!" Snake cheered, only to recieve an angry glare from the subject of his affections.

"PIT! GOOO!" Lucas and Ness shouted. "Go Angel Dude!"

Ganondorf and Meta Knight were finding it hard to choose sides.

"Zelda's a good fighter, we all know that...but Ike's a decent fighter, too..."

"I agree, Ganondorf, but Marth is swift, even though he isn't as strong...but Link is a powerful one..."

Mario and Luigi didn't _have_ sides. "That's-a right, Link! Hit-a him on the head-a! Oh, good-a job-a, Samus, you-a got Link right-a in the back-a!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The winner of that game was Link and Zelda, to nobody's surprise. After the battle Marth, Link, Samus, Ike, Pit, and Zelda observed the following training sessions, chatting.

"Zelda, my hair hasn't calmed down yet," Samus complained, combing through her long hair.

"It was never calm," Marth snickered. Samus laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"At least I don't have Ike's hair."

"Are you offending me?" Ike asked, sounding hurt. "I like my hair, okay? If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it!"

Pit rolled his eyes. "And that's coming from you, Ike."

"Shut up, Pi-"

"Hello. Mind if I sit here?" Snake asked, joining the little group. He was looking directly at Zelda.

"Yes, I do mind," Zelda muttered. Snake didn't pay attention to her, though. The conversations started up again, until..

"GO SAMUS!"

The six friends (and Snake) looked up, to see Captain Falcon cheering for no apparent reason. He was watching the training session (Meta Knight vs. Bowser), but was still cheering for a smasher that wasn't fighting. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Idiotic and clueless...who does he remind me of?" She was looking pointedly at Snake when she said that, but Snake turned to Link (who sat next to him) and said, "I think Zelda's making fun of you."

Link rolled his eyes. Sure she was making fun of him.

"Well, see you people later," Link said, standing up. "Bye." He walked out of the gym, heading for his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm?" Link picked up a letter he found on his bed. It was from... Arryl. He opened the letter, eager to see what his younger sister had to say.

_Hey, big brother! How is it at the tournament? Will you tell me?_

_Life's fine at home. Ilia's still stealing Epona, Talo is still causing trouble, and so on. Yesterday Colin killed a bulbin! With a STICK! I thought you were the only one who could do that. _

_Rusl and Uli said to tell you they miss you. I miss you,too. I might come to see you, though! I can't wait to see how you fight!_

_Telma, who came to visit, said that lots of other people from other realms went to participate. Will you tell me about them?_

_Bye! I hope you write back soon!_

_Arryl_

Link smiled as he began to write his reply.

* * *

**Yes, nothing much happened. I'm sorry. Now...please put away the guns. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas SHopping, Part 1

**Link: Uh... LxZrulez...**

**Yes??? **

**Link: Aren't you supposed to start the chapter?**

**Yeeees... but right now I'm in the middle of trying to get past those stupid crazed sadistic black Master Hands with red tattoos in the Twilight Palace. AUGH! I almost made it to that platform! NOOO!**

**Link: *looks at screen* Ouch... it's hard to watch myself get hurt by those thingies... ouch, that must have hurt..**

**Sorry! You know what? I think I like killing you more, Master Hand. **

**Master Hand: Thank you**

**... that's not a good thing. Okay, to business, to business... thank you all for your reviews! Let me see... OMG, THREE NEW REVIEWERS! Reader123456789, Mwahahaevil, Kattheamazing, thanks for your reviews! And Foxpilot, DecepticonDefenstrater, Reyser3000, Amyfan111, Cyndersflame... you know, the usual. Amyfan111, I TOLD you mallets are restricted. So too bad. *hides* And also... I hope you have nothing against.... never mind. I take back th MarthxSamus it's almost Christmaaaaaas! Well, in this story. Right now it's sometime in April.... so yeah. YAAAAAAAY! Spriiing! Too bad I'm allergic to pollen. XD**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was December 1, and and all the smashers were in an uproar. They were going to go Christmas shopping.

"So, you have any idea what to get?" Zelda asked, smiling. Samus grinned.

"Of course."

"Hurry up, guys!" Pit shouted from the entrance. "We're leaving!" Zelda and Samus laughed, racing eachother to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone went into different cars. Samus and Zelda joined Link, Marth, Mario, and Pit in one van. Mario was driving (whoopsies!). Since they were going to a "mortal" mall, everyone had dressed as they thought they should: Zelda in a blue T-shirt and jeans, Samus in a aeropostle shirt and pants, Link with a green shirt and baggy beige pants, Marth in a blue sweater (that's hard to believe) and jeans, and Mario... was his usual self. Pit couldn't hide his wings, but he wore a white jacket and brown pants anyway.

"Whoa! Mario, how about we have Marth drive instead?" Link asked as Mario swerved, causing all the passengers to slide to one side. When Link looked back, there was an accident. Two cars that had tried to dodge Mario's horrible driving had crashed into eachother.

"No!" Marth protested. "I haven't touched the steering wheel yet, not even once!"

"You never rode in this car before."

"I mean I never touched a steering wheel before," Marth said impatiently, crossing his arms.

"..."

"Hey, I didn't have to drive back in Altea! All I had to do was lead an army, okay?"

"Okay... Samus?"

"No. I can only drive ships."

"Pit?"

"I'm underage. Besides, I always fly."

More silence. Mario continued driving. Suddenly, Zelda (who sat behind Link) reached forward and turned on the radio.

"Oh! Alejandro! I love this song," she said as she started to sing along.

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch, just smoke on cigarette and hush

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejand- Why you guys all staring at me?" Zelda asked, freezing. Samus shrugged.

"The fact that you were singing."

"... So?"

"Never mind."

Everyone shut up, listening to Airplane ( by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams). Mario managed to make it to the mall without causing anymore traffic jams. (a miracle!) The five smashers joined their friends at the entrance.

"We'll be splitting up," Master Hand said. "Get your all your things!"

All the smashers seperated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm..." Link mused as he studied the jewlery. "What should I get Peach?" he studied a necklace with brilliant blue saphires. the more he looked at them, the more they reminded him of someone...

"Dude. Hurry up," Pit whined, poking Link's shoulder. "I want to go to the game section!"

"What? Why?" Link asked, looking up. Pit shrugged.

"To see if they're selling my game. If they aren't, I'll-"

"Kill them?" Link suggested sarcastically. Pit tapped his chin.

"Actually, I was thinking of blackmail, you know. Maybe I'll threaten t-"

"I was kidding, Pit."

"Oh."

Link and Pit looked at the jewlery for a little bit. Marth came up and joined them. the blue-haired prince of Altea turned to Link.

"You buying something for you girl, too? Join the club." He studied a ruby bracelet. "Do yoiu think Caeda would like this?"

Link shrugged. "What do you think Ze- I mean, Peach would like?" Link's face had turned a brilliant red. Marth could literally feel the heat waves coming from him.

"Peach likes pink," Marth said. then he whsipered in Link's ear," Zelda doesn't like jewlery. Maybe you should get her a saxe knife or something." Smirking, Marth turned and strode away. Link stuck out his tungue at Marth's retreating figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I heard Wolf likes cooking," Samus said as they walked through the cooking utinsels aisle. Zelda grinned.

"You heard right."

Samus's eyes widened. "And I thought Fox was tricking me!"

"He wasn't. I saw him baking a cake before. Here, I got a picture." Zelda pulled out her cellphone. Samus stared at the picture of Wolf, in a frilly pink hello kitty apron, covered in flour, mixing the dough. Had they not have been in a public place, Samus would have fallen over laughig her head off. Zelda smirked, putting her phone away. samus selected a large, pink, mixing bowl. Zelda grinned.

"Sure. Get that for him." The two continued on what they should get their fellow smashers.

"What should I get Nana?" Samus asked. Zelda smiled.

"I don't know... but I'm getting Nana and Popo hammers. You know, a change from mallets."

Samus raised her eyebrows. "Nice! And what are you getting Pokemon trainer?"

"Pokemon, the first movie," Zelda said promptly.

"Wow... how about..."

Samus fired off the list of the smashers. Suprisingly, Zelda had a present planned for each: Captain Falcon, a pack of Hot Wheels racecars, Olimar, a flower pot, Mario, an italian cookbook, etc. The only smasher she didn't have a present planned for was... Link. (Dun Dun Duuuun!)

"So... what you getting Link?" Samus teased. Zelda shrugged.

"I don't know what he likes," Zelda muttered. "How should I know?"

In truth, she knew what he liked. But she wasn't sure, all the same. An odd thing for the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom to feel. To feel unsure was something Zelda was not used to. She usually was quite certain... yet now, at the prospect of a gift -ONE gift- had her sweating inwardly. She hoped that it wasn't too obvious.

"C'mon," Zelda said. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Short, idiotic, I know. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Don't kill me.**

**Reviiiiieeeew!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping part 2

**Hi, peoplez! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, since, well, I had/have some contest entries to work on... and "Return of the Red Night". If you guys have the time, can you read it? If you don't know the anime, just read the prologue. Okay, enough of me jabbering... please, enjoy! **

No, this one wasn't right, either. Fox sighed in exasperation as he studied the rings over and over. He couldn't find one that was good enough. Not the saphire one, not the ruby one, not the amethyst one... he couldn't find any!

"Looking for that ring?"

Fox turned at the voice of his comrade, Falco. Fox grimaced at the blue-feathered bird before turning back to looking at rings.

"You know, I don't think Krystal will care what ring you choose for her," Falco said. "You know her. She doesn't care what something looks like, so long as its heartfelt. I mean... well, unless its meaning was something she doesn't appreciate."

Fox nodded, remembering. The year before he had left for the Super Smash Bros. tournament, Panther had sent Krystal a gift... and it was something Fox wasn't very pleased about. But what did please him, however, was Krystal's reaction. She had ripped the undergarment to shreds, then stormed around cursing Panther to hell. Fox chuckled as he remembered. Now he knew Krystal really didn't care for Panther after all. Not that he doubted Krystal's faithfulness, it was just that he was afraid that the blue-furred fox might have had some lingering affection for the purple cat. After that, though, it was rather obvious she had no more feelings for him, of not incredible distaste.

"Guess you're right.. for once," Fox answered, unable to stop the jibe from escaping his tongue. Falco raised his eyebrows (if he has any. I'm not sure) .

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you," the bird said, sticking his beak into the air as he stalked off. Fox grinned as he turned back to the jewelry cases.

* * *

Zelda groaned as she studied the merchandise on the shelf. She still wasn't sure what to get him. It seemed like there was no weapon he didn't have. He had a bow, arrows, sword, shield, boomerang, ball and chain... he even had a rod that could control statues! She shook her head slightly as she pondered on what to get him. Perhaps... a set of double knives? But she didn't think he was the type to use them. But then again, he didn't have to use them. She shrugged. Zelda could carve the knives herself, she didn't need to buy them. She smiled as she turned away, glad that she finally decided on the gift.

As she turned around, she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," she stammered, blushing when she saw who it was. Link grinned crookedly at her.

"S'okay, Zel. Wait, can I call you Zel?"

"No," she said without thinking. Very few people called her by that nickname.

"Okay, Zel," Link said, smirking. Zelda had to admit it, she was actually sort of glad that he had ignored her. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Link asked cheekily.

"Nothing," she said.

"Why say something if you don't want someone to hear it?"

"As I said, it was nothing," she said. Link shrugged.

"Fine." After a moment he said," What're you doing here?"

"Shopping for a gift," she said.

"For who?" he asked. Zelda could feel heat rushing up into her face.

"Uh... sorry, never mind," Link hastily said, misinterpreting the blush on her cheeks. "You don't have to tell me... though it's probably for your boyfriend." She turned an even brighter red.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend," she mumbled. For some reason Link looked a little relieved... and a little ashamed of himself.

"Eh... none of my business, anyway," he said, turning away.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked. Link turned around to look at her.

"Looking for you, of course. Samus asked me to find you. They're waiting for us at the Food Court."

"Alright," she said as she followed him out of the shop.

"Goodbye, come again soon!" the perky clerk said, smiling with unnecessary warmth after Link. Zelda smirked to herself when she saw Link had not been looking.

* * *

"You're finally here," Samus grumbled as Link and Zelda sat down. Zelda grimaced at her friend, sticking her tongue out.

"What you want to eat?" Link asked. "I can help you get it, I'm gonna go get my food."

Zelda smiled at the offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll get mine later."

Link nodded as he turned and headed off. Zelda glanced around the table, seeing that Marth and Pit where sitting there.

"Where's Ike?" she asked.

"Still getting his food," Marth answered, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, he's been gone so long... I wonder why."

"Huh," was all Zelda said.

* * *

"We're back!" Ike called as he and Link walked back to the table, both of their arms laden wit plates that where overfilling with food. Zelda raised her eyebrows as they set their load down onto the table.

"Wow... you eat a lot, Ike." Then she looked at the food that Link had set down. "And... you eat almost as much as Ike, Link."

Link rolled his eyes. "You kidding me? This isn't mine. I was helping Ike carry it." Ike nodded, unable to talk since his mouth was full of teriyaki chicken. Samus choked on the cup of water she was drinking.

"N-No way," she spluttered.

"Yes way."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "See ya, Samus. I'm gonna go get my food now." She stood up, turning to walk away. She looked around, wondering what she should get when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mind if I come with you?" Link asked.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

After their lunch, all the smashers gathered outside the mall. Everyone was boasting about what they had bought, or shying away from those who questioned them about their purchases. Some of the smashers weren't there; they were getting the cars.

"Mario's driving?" Pit groaned. "Anybody have a plastic bag I can use?"

Zelda shrugged while Samus and Marth shook their heads. She didn't have anything against Mario driving, since she could always teleport away if the car crashed.

"I'm-a here!" Mario shouted out of the open window by the car's driver seat. "Everybody climb-a in!" Marth, Ike, Pit, and Samus did so, grumbling something about danger and wrong height. Link gestured for Zelda to get in first before climbing in himself.

And then Mario set off again, barely keeping himself from causing the car from running over a poor old woman crossing the street. Finally, after many turns and near-crashes, the smasher's in Mario's car made it back to the castle, miraculously all in one piece.

"I'm never going in there again," Marth grumbled as he climbed out of the car, clutching his stomach. He began making his way toward the front doors, wobbling this way and that. He held onto the handle for support before heaving the doors open. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the one of the people waiting for them behind the doors.

"C-Caeda?"


End file.
